Atrevete a Aceptarlo
by Lian Potter
Summary: Nuevamente actualize, espero que no esten muy molestos,eh aquí un adelanto del cap. Pues no lo se, para empezar ni nosotros hemos definido eso, que yo sepa aún seguimos siendo "mejores amigos" al decir esto no pudo evitar recordar el beso de hacia unos se
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que aquí se menciona son míos, todos son obra de la mente de J.K Rowling. Este fic no esta hecho con la intención de lucrar con los derechos de nadie solo es por diversión.

Hola:

Este es mi primer fic publicado en esta página y es el segundo fic que he escrito, espero que les guste así que buenos o malos no olviden dejar un review, claro sin rayar en lo ofensivo por favor, por cierto las palabras entre "" son pensamientos, en fin sin mas que decir léanlo.

Ç Atrévete a Aceptarlo Ç

**Capitulo 1.-**

Por la ventana del cuarto de las chicas de 7º grado, podía verse la cara de una hermosa joven de 17 años, tenía su cabello largo y color castaño, el cual en esos momentos estaba recogido en una coleta, sus ojos pardos los cuales siempre irradiaban alegría, ahora solo se mostraban tristes y confundidos, esos ojos miraban fijamente por la ventana a un chico rubio, el cual parecía esperar ansiosamente a alguien, los ojos de aquella chica al verlo no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas.

De nuevo llorando Hermione –la chica volteo rápidamente al oír su nombre

Luna, que haces aquí –

No me cambies la conversación, pero te diré que entre por que vine por Ron-

¿Y donde esta Ron? - dijo para evitar responder cualquier pregunta con respecto a su estado de animo

Está con Harry que esta igual o peor que tú-

¿A que te refieres? -

A que Harry esta en las mismas condiciones – Hermione se quedo asombrada, y solo la miro como diciendo "en serio"- a si es , el también esta así, por eso Ron y yo vinimos por ustedes dos para invitarlos a Hogsmeade, vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas para navidad pues ya falta solo una semana, y aprovechando que ya estamos de vacaciones …-

No quiero ir gracias – y salio del cuarto, se dirigió a la biblioteca pues pensó que estando aun día de vacaciones seguramente nadie la molestaría ahí, y efectivamente cuando llego solo habían tres alumnos – "será cierto que Harry también está así, si no fuera por que realmente quiero estar sola, iría a verlo"

--Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de los chicos--

Un joven de 17 años, de cabello negro azabache y hermosos ojos esmeralda, estaba confundido no sabía por que se sentía tan raro después de que su novia lo cortara, pues no estaba triste ni enojado con ella o lo que se supone sentiría un joven enamorado, y no paraba de mirar fijamente unas fotos, en las que aparecía él con una chica pelirroja de unos 16 años abrazados y en la otra estaba el pero abrazando a su "amiga".

Harry, todavía sigues igual-

¿Qué haces aquí Ron, creí que estarías con Luna-

Si estaba con ella, solo que de hecho vinimos por ti y por Hermione para ir a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras para navidad, a ver si así los dos mejoran su estado de animo-

¿Pero que, que Hermione no está con Draco-

No, ellos también terminaron, y como ella esta muy mal, a Luna se le ocurrió que saliéramos los cuatro –

Pues gracias por la invitación, pero no necesito su lastima ni la de nadie, ni creo que Hermione la necesite, pero gracias de todas maneras – y salio de la habitación "mejor iré a un lugar donde pueda estar solo", enseguida salio Ron y se encontró con Luna

- Tuviste suerte con Hermione

- no, y tu con Harry

- tampoco-

Cuando Ron y Luna salieron del castillo en dirección a Hogsmeade les sorprendió ver a Ginny con Draco platicando.

Bueno que tal que les pareció, no se olviden de dejar review, por cierto les dejo unos adelantos del siguiente capítulo.

Spoilers

_- Lo siento pero es que me estaba cerciorando, de que tan bien esta saliendo nuestro plan-_

_- ¿Y que tal?-_

_Pero justo cuando decidió irse su amiga alzo la mirada y al verlo sonrió, así que se acerco y por alguna razón al momento de estar enfrente el uno del otro, ambos se abrazaron, como si fuera lo que tanto ansiaban para recuperar su estado de ánimo._

_-Lo siento Herm, pero yo ya encontré a otra persona, pues acepte lo que tú sientes por él-_

_-P-pero-_

_-Ya te dije atrévete a aceptar que lo quieres-_

-_"se ve tan hermosa, parece un ángel debajo de la nieve", "¿Qué te sucede Harry?", "No que solo era una amiga" "al menos eso le dijiste a Ginny cuando te…"_

Espero que les guste

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

**Lían Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que aquí se menciona son míos, todos son obra de la mente de J.K Rowling. Este fic no esta hecho con la intención de lucrar con los derechos de nadie solo es por diversión.

Aclaro que lo que esta _"entre comillas e inclinado"_ son pensamientos, más abajo las respuestas

**Ç Atrévete a Aceptarlo Ç**

**Capitulo 2.-**

-Te tardaste mucho Ginny- la pelirroja se acerco hacia él tratándose de dar un poco de calor abrazándose a si misma debido al frío invierno

- Lo siento pero es que me estaba cerciorando, de que tan bien esta saliendo nuestro plan-

- ¿Y que tal?-

-Pues Hermione está encerrada en su cuarto llorando y no sale ni siquiera para ir a la biblioteca, mientras que él, al igual que ella se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no sale para nada, ni siquiera para entrenar por el partido que tendremos contra ustedes mañana

- Pues eso ya me lo esperaba al menos de ella, tan es así que no he visto a Hermione practicando quidittch (bueno en este fic Hermione juega en el equipo de Griffyndor y no le teme a las alturas, además de ser casi tan adicta como Harry a este deporte, aunque claro esta que el estudio sigue siendo lo 1º en su lista N/D: Por ahora, N/A: Ey tú ¿quién eres, el desconocido se esconde no dejando otra cosa que continuar con el fic)

-Si, aunque de Harry me extraña, siendo tan apasionado como lo es de el-

-Pues si pero talvez hiciste que realmente pensara en lo que perdía-

-O sea que todo esta funcionando no es así -la pequeña Weasley lo dijo acercándose a el seductoramente, pues le encantaba jugar con el

-Supongo, eso parece- Draco le siguió el juego ala pelirroja, acercando la cara hasta quedar a un palmo de la suya sujetándola por la barbilla y susurrándole seductoramente al oído- Sabes no puedo entender como es que Potter fue tan idiota para no aprovechar lo que tenía frente a él -

Esto le provoco a ella una sensación escalofriante, que le recorrió la espalda, y para disimular lo que le provoco ese acercamiento le contesto –No se, pero yo entiendo el por que de que ella lo prefiere a él sobre de ti- ese comentario hirió su orgullo ante aquel comentario mordaz, si embargo el no iba a dejarse de ella, después de todo no dejaba de ser una Malfoy- Aunque comprendo porque nunca te hizo caso, después de todo teniéndola a ella cerca hasta tu pasas desapercibida querida- él la hirió, no por su apellido si no como mujer y no iba a quedarse así- puede que sea así, pero tu tampoco saliste muy bien librado, supongo que tu tampoco fuiste lo suficiente para ella- dicho esto se dio la vuelta con la frente en alto, pues sabía que no solo le había ganado, si no que también había dejado callado a Draco Malfoy, mientras que este solo la miro desaparecer rumbo a Hogsmeade

--En la biblioteca--

Al salir del la habitación de los chicos Harry trato de no toparse con nadie, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, para suerte suya debido a que el lunes iniciaban la vacaciones de navidad, y que además era la última salida a Hogsmeade del año, decidió que la mejor opción para estar solo sería la biblioteca, cuando iba entrando se topo con los tres chicos de primero, que iban de salida, cuando iba a sentarse se dio cuenta de que la biblioteca no estaba sola pues vio a Hermione supuestamente leyendo, sin embargo noto que realmente su amiga estaba tal y como le había dicho Ron, pues aparentemente leía sin embargo pudo notar como una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla, además de que el libro que traía leyendo estaba al revés, se quedo parado decidiendo si se acercaba o mejor se iba, pero justo cuando decidió irse su amiga alzo la mirada y al verlo trato de limpiar aquel rastro de llanto y le sonrió, así que él se acerco y por alguna razón al momento de estar enfrente el uno del otro ambos se abrazaron, como si fuera lo que tanto ansiaban para recuperar su estado de animo.

Hola "niña", ¿Cómo estas? –a él le encantaba llamarla así sobre todo cuando estaba triste

-Supongo que igual que tu "niño" - ella también hacia lo mismo con el

Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo y contarme lo que te pasa– aún seguían abrazados, Harry podía ver en los ojos de Hermione que ella realmente necesitaba hablar y mas con él, su mejor "amigo", además le gustaba estar con ella, ya fuera platicar, o lo que fuera, realmente en ese momento ambos necesitaban desahogarse

-OK, pero con una condición-

¿Cuál?-

Yo te cuento lo que me pasa a cambio de que tu me platiques que te pasa a ti, por que en un día como este estas solo y sin Ginny, además de que en tus ojos puedo ver que estas confundido- ambos sonrieron, como no habían sonreído en días, después de regresar a Griffyndor por sus capas decidieron ir a sentarse bajo el árbol junto a la orilla del lago, que en aquellos momentos estaba congelado por el frío. Una vez que llegaron Hermione rompió el silencio

Muy bien Harry, dime que es lo que te tiene así, según yo tu y Ginny estaban bien–

No seas tramposa Hermy, nuestro trato fue que tu contaras lo que te sucedía, y no que me estuvieras interrogando a mi primero–

Yo dije eso – y le puso cara de angelito

Si, quien más iba a ser –

Está bien te lo contare, pero tu no te libras – enseguida su mirada se torno triste y confundida – Termine con Draco hace una semana, y tu sabes que yo lo quería mucho, después de todo lo que pasamos para poder estar juntos y todo eso, me dolió que el terminara conmigo –

Y por que termino contigo, que te dijo ,que explicación te dio –

No lose, no entiendo, es absurdo –

Y que te dijo o como sucedieron las cosas

-- Flash Back --

(Hace 1 semana)

Aquel año como todos los que habían estado en Howarts, Griffyndor compartía Pociones con los de Slytherin, faltaba todavía media hora para que empezaran las clases de aquel día por lo que no era raro ver que en los pasillos de las mazmorras solo estaban dos personas, eran Hermione y Draco, los cuales estaban abrazados y besándose, después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire- creo que mejor continuamos luego, ya casi es hora de pociones- Hermione se hizo para atrás para zafarse del abrazo pero no se lo permitió- solo unos minutos más, además no creo que Snape se enoje

-Si claro- arrugo el entrecejo – como tú eres su favorito

-Tal vez pero desde hace tiempo que ya no te molesta tanto o no-

-Quizás será porque soy tu novia, pero aún así no me quiere del todo y le vasta con que sigo siendo una Griffyndor para molestarme- derrotado acepto

-Esta bien – sin embargo con cierto sarcasmo agrego- pero será después de tus prácticas o de tu sesión diaria con el "cara rajada de Potter"

-Ya te he dicho que no te expreses mal de mis amigos-

-Si sobre todo de él o no-

-Acaso Draco Malfoy esta celoso- agrego con burla- no tendrías porque estarlo

-No, debería, después de todo solo por que mi novia me deja para ir con su "amigo" cada que lo necesita o que ella cree que lo necesita, no hay porque estarlo

-Draco eso no es… - no pudo terminar porque un grupo de alumnos de Griffyndor y Slytherin pasaron junto a ellos, Hermione pudo ver a Harry hasta atrás y noto que tenía algo raro, sin embargo el iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando su amiga se puso justo frente de él

-¿Qué te sucede?- el levanto la mirada y antes de que pudiera contestarle- y no te atrevas a decir que nada, porque te conozco muy bien y se que algo te sucede- apareció una sonrisa tras las palabras de su amiga _"vaya que si me conoce"_, esta bien te lo diré pero después de clases, en ese momento Snape entre a las mazmorras por lo cual no les quedo más remedio que entrar, Hermione busco con su mirada a Draco para ver si estaba molesto, al encontrarse con su mirada encontró una sonrisa forzada.

Después de 2 horas de clase, en la que para no variar Slytherin gano 50 puntos mismos que Griffyndor perdió, de que Neville explotara un caldero y de que Snape se encajara con Harry dejándole una redacción de 25 pergaminos acerca de la poción "varisterium" (N/A: lamento mi falta de originalidad con la posición pero no se me ocurrió más), todo fue normal, Hermione se ofreció a ayudar a Harry después de la comida con su trabajo pues tenía hora libre, y aprovecharía para averiguar que le pasaba. Una vez en la biblioteca Hermione decidió que primero le ayudaría con el trabajo y ya después le preguntaba (N/A: Después de todo es Hermione, primero estudios, luego platica), justo cuando terminaron y Hermione iba a comenzar a preguntar que le sucedía alguien la tomo por el brazo

-Malfoy-

-Potter – después de tan cordial saludo se dirigió a su novia – podemos hablar- Hermione miro a Harry y el asintió- bueno Potter en unos minutos te la devuelvo- una vez afuera, antes que nada al ver la mirada tan seria que tenía su novio decidió darle un beso, pero cuando quiso darle el beso en la boca el simplemente se aparto- -¿Qué sucede?-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Pero de que?-

- De nosotros, creo que debemos terminar-

-¡¿Pero porque!- Hermione comenzaba a alterarse y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos –

-Herm, escucha yo…-

-¡¿Que quieres que escuche, tu estúpida idea de que terminemos ¡- ella no pudo aguantarse mas y comenzó a llorar, el se acerco y con su mano levanto su barbilla , puso su mirada fija en ella, mientras que con la otra mano le quito las lagrimas

-Herm acéptalo, lo nuestro no funciona-

- ¿Pero por que, si yo te quiero-

-No es cierto y lo sabes muy bien, atrévete a aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos, atrévete a aceptar que a quien quieres realmente es a Harry-

-Eso es absurdo, solo es un amigo al que quiero mucho-

-No te engañes Hermione, tu lo quieres a él, siempre lo has querido, pero no lo aceptas, siempre que tu y yo estamos juntos y el te necesita me dejas y vas con él-

- Bueno tal vez si, pero entiende el es mi mejor amigo y tanto el como yo siempre hemos estado para ayudar al otro cuando mas lo necesita, además si me das otra oportunidad te demostrare que a quien quiero es a ti-

-Lo siento Herm, no dudo que me quieras, pero se que a él lo amas-

-P-pero-

-Ya te dije atrévete a aceptar que lo quieres-

**--** Fin flash Back**--**

Y eso fue lo que paso, no te parece tonto, ¿después de todo tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos? - lo dijo de tal modo que pareciera que tal vez la idea no era tonta

Eh, si claro como pudo pensar en eso _"que raro"-_ después de unos minutos Hermione se quedo dormida recargada en sus piernas, pues hacia tiempo que no descansaba. Harry la miraba y le acariciaba la cara _"se ve tan hermosa, parece una ángel debajo de la nieve", "¿Qué te sucede Harry?", "No que solo era una amiga" "al menos fue eso le dijiste a Ginny cuando te …"_

Continuara…

Hola nuevamente espero que les haya gustado, quiero darle las gracias a tres personitas que me dejaron review, y a los que leyeron y no dejaron también muchas gracias

**Liz Echizen: Muchas gracias por tu review, como habrás visto por fin ambos sonrieron y baya que lo necesitaban, pero a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos habrá mas sonrisas y algo más. Gracias y cuídate tu también.**

**Juniperselegna****: Hola muchas gracias por tu review, y si se que el capítulo anterior era chico, pero es que este fic ya lo tengo terminado y como fue de los primeros los capítulos son cortos, y como yo suelo ser de las lectoras a las que les gusta que el Cáp., sea más largo trate de agrandarlo un poco más.**

**KmZilita-H****: Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios, como le dije a Juniperselegna, trate de que este cáp. Fuera un poco más grande, y déjame decirte que al igual que a ti a mi me agradan las demás parejas pero mi favorita es Harry y Hermione, y creeme que habrá mucho de esta pareja mas pronto de lo que crees.**

Bueno no se olviden de dejar un review miren que eso ayuda a tener inspirada y contenta a una servidora, quisiera decirles que actualizare cada semana, pero les dejo unos adelantos OK.

Spoilers

_Lo siento pero se me hace tarde, y no tengo tiempo para tus escenitas de celos – y enseguida se dio la vuelta para irse_

_Si, pues ojalá me vieras de la misma forma en que vez a tu "amiga"-_

_-"Y cual es la verdad Harry" "No lo se", "No lose"- _

_-Pero en que piensas Hermione, despiértalo ya para que puedan irse a la sala común de Griffyndor" "Pero es que se ve tan lindo"" "y eso que, despiértalo "pero…-_

_-Si tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos- cuando entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda vieron a Ron discutiendo con Ginny, Harry no quería verla así que decidió irse a sentar lo mas lejos de ellos, viendo esto Hermione lo siguió, se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo_

_-Ya vez, tú regañándome, por que según por mi culpa estaba muy triste y ya vez esta de lo más feliz con esa-_

**Lían Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que aquí se menciona son míos, todos son obra de la mente de J.K Rowling. Este fic no esta hecho con la intención de lucrar con los derechos de nadie solo es por diversión.

Aclaro que lo que esta _"entre comillas e inclinado"_ son pensamientos de los personajes, más abajo las respuestas

**Capitulo 3.-**

**--** Flash Back**--**

Harry se dirigía hacía la biblioteca donde había quedado con Hermione minutos antes, pero justo cuando le faltaba un pasillo para llegar se topo con su novia.

Hola Ginny-

-Hola Harry, necesito hablar contigo-

Claro nena, cuando quieras, solo que ahora no puedo, me quede de ver con Hermy para hacer…-

Hermy. Siempre es lo mismo Harry, Hermione y yo vamos… Hermione me …, Hermione, Hermione, precisamente de eso quiero hablar

Lo siento pero se me hace tarde, y no tengo tiempo para tus escenitas de celos – y enseguida se dio la vuelta para irse

Ya no quiero ser tu novia- esto hizo que se detuviera y regresara

¿Como que ya no quieres ser mi novia? –

A si es-

¿Pero por que?- Harry la tomo de la cintura, pero ella se soltó

¡Por que, casi nunca estas conmigo, siempre esta Hermione primero en todo-

Eso no es cierto-

No, tienes razón esta después del quidittch-

Tu siempre has sabido que el quidittch es una de las cosas que mas me gustan y Hermione ha sido mi amiga por 7 años, incluso antes de ser tu mi novia sabias la relación que ella y yo tenemos-

Pues entonces mejor le hubieras pedido a ella que fuera tu novia-

Si te lo pedí a ti, fue porque te quiero a ti, y a ella la veo como a mi mejor amiga-

-OK, si no es cierto que te interesa ella mas que yo, por que cuando te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo lo primero que dijiste fue lo siento, pero ahora tengo que ir con Hermione-

Por que tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo que es necesario que termine para mañana o de lo contrario no jugare el próximo domingo

Y yo donde quedo, podrás alguna ves anotarme en primer lugar en tu agenda-

Mira Snape me castigo y me pidió una tarea de 50 pergaminos acerca de una poción, y tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno en esto, entonces Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme, ya sabes con eso de que el año pasado entro al equipo se ha vuelto tan fanática de él, después de estudiar, es lo que mas le gusta ahora, y por eso se ofreció ya que no quiere perder ante slytherin , además de que como es muy buena con esta materia yo acepte su ayuda

Yo no te pedí explicaciones por eso, y además tu sabes que a mí también se me da eso de pociones, pudiste venir conmigo

Ya te dije ella me ofreció su ayuda primero, además quedamos al terminar la clase de pociones que nos veríamos en la biblioteca después de la comida para hacer el trabajo

Mentiroso, atrévete a aceptar que no es solo una amiga para ti, atrévete a aceptar que lo que sucede es que realmente la quieres

Tú sabes muy bien que si la quiero, pero como mi mejor amiga

Si, pues ojalá me vieras de la misma forma en que vez a tu "amiga", y me hicieres el mismo caso a mi que se supone soy tu "novia"-

No digas tonterías, si no te quisiera, nunca te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia

-Sabes que, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, y ya te dije aquí terminamos, así que adiós-

--End Flash Back-

Unos minutos mas tarde Harry también se quedo dormido recordando lo que había pasado con Ginny, mientras tanto una hora después Hermione despertó, al abrir los ojos pudo notar la respiración calmada de Harry, pues este la había abrazado y pegado a el, al tratar de zafarse para pararse, Harry entre sueños se lo impedía pues la atraía mas a el, al notar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues noto además el cambio físico de su amigo, definitivamente si le gustaba el quidittch ahora más, al ver lo bien que le había sentado a Harry, _"es tan guapo y se ve tan tranquilo con esa sonrisa","Hermione Granger es tu amigo lo recuerdas","y esos labios " , _mientras Hermione peleaba interiormente con ella no noto cuando Harry comenzó a despertarse.

-"_Pero en que piensas Hermione, despiértalo ya para que puedan irse a la sala común de Griffyndor" "Pero es que se ve tan lindo"" "y eso que, despiértalo "pero…-_

-Lo siento Hermy me quede dormido

-No te preocupes yo me acabo de levantar _"mentirosa",_ pero como que ya es tarde, y conociendo a Ron seguramente ya habrá regresado para comer-

-Si tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos- Harry la ayudo a levantarse tomándola de la mano, así se fueron rumbo a Griffyndor, sin darse cuanta, o mas bien si in importar el que se fueran tomados de las manos cuando entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda vieron a Ron discutiendo con Ginny, Harry no quería verla así que decidió irse a sentar lo mas lejos de ellos, viendo esto Hermione lo siguió, se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo

-Oye tramposo, no creas que se me olvido que me debes una plática- ya que Ginny y ron seguían ahí, Hermione le susurró esto al oído, pues no quería que los demás oyeran

-A mi tampoco se me ha olvidado, pero te lo diré mañana si me acompañas después del partido a Hogsmeade- él también le hablaba susurrándole al oído

-Como que mañana, tú prometiste contarme hoy- cruzo lo brazos en forma de puchero

-Si mi "niña", pero te quedaste dormida por lo que no pudimos continuar con la platica, así que mañana me acompañas y te cuento

-Pero, pero me hubieras despertado, tramposo- viéndose perdida no le quedo mas que seguir haciendo pucheros tal vez eso haría que él se rindiera

-Ya te dije mañana vamos a Hogsmeade-

-Eso quiere decir que me esta pidiendo una cita señor Potter-tomo una actitud seria pero ala vez de broma

-Si, así usted señorita Granger escuchara mi historia y me acompañara a comprar algunas cosas- el le siguió el mismo tono, pero después ya normal le dijo- después te invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y así platicamos, que te parece

-Mm., esta bien, bueno te perdono tu chantaje con una condición-

-¿Cuál, que me acompañes al campo de quidittch, a entrenar un poco, mira que con toda esta deprimidera (N/A: no se si este bien ponerle así pero espero que entiendan a que me refiero), no he pisa el campo y me urge, recuerda que mañana debemos patearles el trasero a una que otra serpiente- acto seguido le guiño el ojo

-¡Esta viva, viva!- después de su comedia de de Frankenstein- A sí se habla, veo que hemos recuperado a nuestra Hermione Jane Granger, así que "Accio Saetas de Fuego"- tanto de la habitación de chicos como de chicas salieron las escobas hasta posarse en sus manos- muy bien ya listos es hora de irnos- ambos salieron por el retrato rumbo al campo de quidittchi, mientras que ron y Ginny seguían discutiendo

-Ya vez, tú regañándome, por que según por mi culpa estaba muy triste y ya vez esta de lo más feliz con esa- esto último salio de su boca como si fuera veneno

-Esa, esa es tú amiga y se llama Hermione, pero también es la mejor amiga de él así que es normal que estén juntos y mas en este momento

-Si ya veo cuanto, no llevamos ni dos semanas de terminar y ya andan juntos-

-Y si así fuera que, después de todo tu lo cortaste, y según vi Malfoy y tu también se consuelan mutuamente-

-Estas idiota o que-

-no lo niegues, vi la forma en le que te le acercaste a Draco y la forma en que te contesto, cuando me dirigía a Hogsmeade con Luna, así que no me digas que lo invente-

-Y si así fuera que, no tiene nada de raro somos amigos y si me disculpas me tengo que ir- Ginny salio por el retrato de la dama gorda y se fue hacia el comedor ahí se encontró a Draco solo (N/A. milagro que esos dos gorilotas ya no lo siguen)

-¿Qué te sucede Ginny, por que bienes tan enojada- la pelirroja se le acerco y despotrico todo lo que tenía

-En primera por que mi hermano nos vio en la tarde, y comenzó a sermonearme; y en segundo por que Harry y Hermione llegaron justo en ese momento abrazados y enseguida se fueron

-¿Cómo, ¿Pero a donde se fueron?- el también reacciono con rabia y por acto la tomo de los brazos tan fuerte que la lastimo

-Primero suéltame que me estas lastimando- enseguida la soltó

-Discúlpame- ella se froto lo brazos donde la había lastimado y enseguida le contesto- Fueron al campo de Quidittch-

-Ve por tu escoba, nos vemos en el campo en menos de 10mn- y se fue

-OK-

Continuara…

Hola otra vez, bueno se que dije que me tardaría más, en actualizar pero aprovechando que son mis últimos días de vacaciones tratare de actualizar lo más que pueda, ya que el 21 de agosto será semanal la actualización.

Por otro lado quisiera decir que en el próximo capítulo tendremos un poco de romance entre alguna pareja, por otro lado tengo una duda está permitido contestar a los reviews aquí, si no me gustaría que me lo dijeran por favor. Les prometo que tratare de hacer los capítulos más grandes, sobre todo con el próximo y les garantizo que valdrá la pena que me esperan hasta el próximo capitulo, pero como ya he dicho este fic fue uno de los primeros que hice, y como lo publicaba en otra página mas chica, cada capitulo es de 3 hojas. En fin sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes. Por cierto gracias a **KmZilita-H****Liz Echizen****Patita Potter****HermioneMoon**. Disculpen si no les contesto hoy los reviews pero mi hermano esta muele y muele con que ya le toca usar la computadora, pero muchas gracias por lo reviews.

**Lian Potter**

Spoilers (creían que me había olvidado)

-_El primero de los dos que le de una vuelta completa al campo, elige que es lo que aremos, OK-_

_-Mejor te ahorro la humillación, y jugamos-_

_-Que considerado, pero prefiero correr el riesgo-_

_En ese momento comenzó una divertida guerra, las bolas de nieve no paraban de pasar de un lado a otro, de repente Hermione no vio a Harry, en ese momento él la tomo por atrás, y ella al querer soltarse de él, hizo que ambos resbalaran cayendo uno encima del otro_

_Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sus bocas comenzaron acercarse peligrosamente cuando_

_-Y desde cuando es Ginny, que yo sepa no son amigos-_

_-Harry tiene razón, hace dos semanas ni se soportaban-_

_-Bueno pero Draco y yo nos hicimos amigos gracias a ustedes_

_-¡GENIAL, LO ÚNICO QUE HEMOS LOGRADO ES JUNTARLOS AÚN MÁS!-_

_-No me grites quieres, puedo darme cuenta por mi mismo-_

_-Y que piensas hacer-_

_-Hermione espera-_

_-Nos vemos mañana después del partido como quedamos_

_-Lo siento amigo, no quería interrumpir_

_-No interrumpiste nada "Mentiroso"_


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que aquí se menciona son míos, todos son obra de la mente de J.K Rowling. Este fic no esta hecho con la intención de lucrar con los derechos de nadie solo es por diversión.

Aclaro que lo que esta _"entre comillas e inclinado"_ son pensamientos, más abajo las respuestas.

Bien lo prometido es deuda, este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores, nos vemos abajo, mientras espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 4.-**

----En el campo de Quidittch----

-Vaya que hermoso, no lo crees- Hermione miraba maravillada el campo cubierto de nieve, corrió al centro y se aventó al suelo de espaldas con brazos y piernas extendidas, las subía y bajaba formando así un ángel en la nieve, en ese momento una bola de nieve le cayo en la cara- ¡Muy gracioso Potter!- Harry, estaba que no se aguantaba la risa

-Pues jajaja, la verdad jajaja, si-

-Sigue anda riete, pero ya veras cuando menos lo esperes, me vengare-

-Uy que miedo, es una amenaza-

-Sabes te odio- y le enseño la lengua, mientras el se le acerco y la miro fijamente-

-Lo dudo, si me odiaras, no te estarías aguantado las ganas de reírte tú también, porque mira que a mi ese tonito no me engaña, te conozco bien y se que te muerdes la lengua para no hacerlo-

-Si tan seguro estas, que esperas para subirte en esa escoba y empezar a entrenar, porque mira que tendrás que hacerle de guardian para que yo entrene, ya después yo le are de buscador te parece-

-Esta bien- mientras Hermione tomaba la quaffle (corríjanme si no se escribe así) y subía a su escoba, Harry soltó las bludgers, ambos se elevaron, Harry se coloco frente a los aros, mientras que Hermione se escabullía de las blodgers para tratar de anotarle a Harry, lanzo 10 tiros de los cuales Harry solo logro pararle uno.

-Que bueno que eres buscador, por que si dependiéramos de ti como guardian Grifyndor perdería, eres peor que Ron-

-Que linda eres, seguro que tu arias mejor papel que yo no-

-Pues no lo se, pero mejor cambiemos y baja a soltar la snitch- Harry bajo a regañadientes, una vez que la soltó, se elevo lo más rápido que pudo para no darle tiempo a ella de atraparla- muy bien el primero que la atrape gana-

-Obvio- a los tres minutos de haber comenzado a buscar Harry la vio cerca de los aros, sin embargo Hermione también la noto y se dirigió a ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero al final se les escapo a ambos, diez minutos después Hermione levanto la mano tratando de atraer la atención de Harry para que fuera hasta donde ella

-¿Que sucede, te rindes tan pronto- dijo burlonamente-

-No es eso- una sonrisa se asomo- lo que sucede es que- abrió un poco la mano derecha y él pudo ver claramente la snitch, al verlo casi se cae de la escoba- bueno creo que si alguna vez te lástimas bien podría sustituirte-

-Si es que te lo permito-

-Creo que alguien esta enojado-

-Porque habría de estarlo-

-No lo se tu dime, pero si quieres la revancha te la doy – entonces el cambio el tema, no quería darle el gusto de que viera como le había herido su orgullo-

-Hermy, segura que quieres entrenar todavía- a pesar de que comenzaba a nevar un poco aún se podía seguir entrenando

-Claro, por-

-Por que el clima esta como para ponerse a jugar bajo la nieve, no entrenar- enseguida le puso cara de pucheritos para convencerla de que mejor bajaran a jugar

-Mmm, te propongo un trato-

-¿Cuál?

-El primero de los dos que le de una vuelta completa al campo, elige que es lo que aremos, OK-

-Mejor te ahorro la humillación, y jugamos-

-Que considerado, pero prefiero correr el riesgo-

-Bueno, luego no digas que yo no te lo ad... –en ese momento una bola de nieve acaba de caerle encima-

-Ja, ja, ja, sabes eres un arrogante, y además te lo mereces y te dije que ya me las pagarías- en ese momento él le devolvió la bola de nieve-

-Yo que tu ponía mas atención-

-Ahora veras-

En ese momento comenzó una divertida guerra, las bolas de nieve no paraban de pasar de un lado a otro, de repente Hermione perdió de vista a Harry, él aprovecho el momento tomándola por atrás, y ella al querer soltarse de él, hizo que ambos resbalaran cayeran y rodaran un poco por el suelo hasta quedar encima uno del otro, con ella abajo y él encima de ella

-Harry-

-Hermione- Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, mientras que sus bocas parecieron tomar vida propia, pues comenzaron a cercarse, sintiendo el tibio aliento del otro, y justo cuando ya solo los separa un centímetro…

-- Unos minutos antes --

Draco caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su Sala común, mientras algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, de la manera en que había comenzado a ganarse la amistad de Hermione, después como por fin se había armado de valor y le había pedido que fuera su novia, además de recordar como había llegado el punto en que no aguantaba que ella siempre estuviera al pendiente de Harry, si era su mejor amigo, pero el era su novio, y le importaba más lo que le sucedía a él, fue por eso que había ideado aquel plan y pedido la ayuda de la pequeña Weasley, después de todo a ambos les sucedía lo mismo, por eso ahora se les veía muy seguido juntos

-- Flash Back --

Aquella noche de Hallowen, Draco recorría los pasillos del castillo, pues era su deber como prefecto y Premio Anual de su casa, aunque más que vigilar iba pensando en todo menos en cachar a Griffyndors, Ravenclows o Hufflepuffs deambulando por ahí para poderles bajar puntos, pensaba más bien en lo que le había costado el no apoyar a su padre, ni volverse un mortifago, después de todo no le molestaban los "sangre sucia", como solía llamarles, simplemente lo hacía para ganarse el cariño y respeto de sus padres, pero finalmente entendió que nunca lo conseguiría, y que el ser mortifago solo lo llevaría a la muerte, como le había sucedido a su padre meses atrás, sin embargo a pesar de todo seguía insultando a los demás, como si el fuera superior a todos, pues no quería demostrar que detrás de esa barrera de chico malo, realmente había un chico inseguro y temeroso, era por ello que se desquitaba con los demás, sin embargo con la que mas se ensañaba era con Hermione Granger, pero la razón era que le gustaba, pues era muy bonita, pero no podía demostrarlo después de todo era un Malfoy, y por eso la llamaba "asquerosa sangre sucia" o "empollona", cosas así, en ese momento al dar la vuelta en un pasillo escucho unos sollozos, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían y grito

-¡Que demonios haces a esta hora, se supone que solo!... – pero no pudo continuar, pues la persona le dio la cara al oír sus gritos, y al darse cuenta de quien era y el estado tan deplorable en el que encontraba hizo que su corazón de encogiera y olvidándose de quien era él y de quien se trataba pregunto- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y ver, Draco Malfoy el mismo chico que siempre la insultaba y humillaba ante los demás le preguntaba que tenía y no solo eso, sino que pudo notar en su mirada que realmente se había preocupado por ella, sin embargo aun recia le contesto sollozando y con ironía- no es de tu incumbencia, además que puede importarte a ti lo que le suceda a una "asquerosa sangre sucia como yo", al decir estas palabras empleo el mismo tono que él solía usar

-No se, pero por lo mismo no pienso dejar que una sangre sucia como tu llore- esta ves el tono que utilizo para decir esta palabras fue más de consuelo que otra cosa- y haz de cuenta que soy solamente un compañero más que se preocupa al ver derrumbada a una de las mejores estudiantes y mas fuerte de todo el colegio-

-G-gracias s-supongo- en ese momento él se arrodillo y se acerco a ella, la tomo de barbilla y con un gesto dulce le pregunto nuevamente – Entonces me dirás que te sucede- ante este acto ella solo se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en su hombro hasta que ya no pudo más, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana- estas mejor- ella solo afirmo

-M-muchas g-gracias Malfoy-

-No te preocupes, pero espero que puedas llamarme por mi nombre Hermione, y yo te prometo que ya no te insultare y te llamare por el tuyo como ahora-

-L-lo intentare- se levanto y trato de acomodarse el uniforme, mientras que con su manga trato de limpiarse la cara, al ver esto Draco le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo tomo dudosa y se limpio- gracias por todo Draco- y se fue corriendo hacia la torre de Griffyndor

-- End Flash Back --

_-"Recuerdo que al día siguiente cuando me vio se sonrojo, además de que me devolvió mi pañuelo lavado y oliendo a ella, lavanda y como le prometí comencé a llamarla por su nombre delante de todos incluso de los de mi casa, lo que provoco muchos pleitos, pero se que valió la pena"_

-- Flash Back --

Draco Malfoy estaba parado junto a la puerta del castillo esperando a alguien, iba vestido con unos jeans negros, y una camisa de manga larga azul turquesa, se veía realmente guapo, de repente una hermosa chica castaña se acerco a el y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, la joven llevaba unos jeans blancos, junto con una blusa de manga larga azul cielo de esas que tienen los hombros descubiertos, y una gargantilla con la forma de una snitch (cortesía de su mejor "amigo")

-Hola Herm, te ves hermosa- sus mejillas se sonrojaron con aquel comentario

-Gracias tu igual-

-Igual de hermoso que tú o más-

- Yo creo que mas ja, ja, ja – ante aquel comentario se rió – bueno y a donde piensa llevarme usted hermoso

-No lo se hermosa- nuevamente ambos rieron, pero esta vez con más ganas- bueno ya hablando en serio, veras antes que nada pienso llevarte a la librería-

-Y eso-

-Se que te encanta visitarla cada vez que vienes, verás se que hace apenas dos semanas que nos tratamos bien, pero te he observado durante lo últimos seis años- luego sonrió para si mismo- y lo demás será una sorpresa –después de comprar algunos libros, y que Draco pidiera que se los llevaran por lechuza al castillo, Draco le tapo lo ojos y la guió hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade, una vez ahí el le destapo los ojos

-Guau, que es esto- había una mesa para dos personas con un hermoso mantel- que es esto

-No te desesperes, ahora comamos- enseguida con la ayuda de su varita hizo que apareciera la comida, una vez que terminaron de comer nuevamente con el movimiento de su varita hizo que desaparecieran los platos y los restos de comida, enseguida hizo aparecer un ramo de rozas color durazno sus favoritas (N/A: No se si lo sean, pero a mi encantan)- ahora, se que apenas te he tratado poco, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas desde hace mucho Herm, y ahora que te he conocido se que no solo eres bonita físicamente si no como persona, pues después de lo grosero que he sido contigo en los años pasados, ahora me has aceptado como uno de tus amigos, y a pesar de que me agrada serlo, me gustaría ser mas que eso, me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia- Hermione se quedo muda ante la confesión- Que me dices, aceptas

-Si, si quiero- enseguida ambos se besaron

-- End Flash Black --

Iba entrando a su sala común cuando por aquel recuerdo una sonrisa apareció en su cara, sin embargo una joven lo noto

-Recordando a tu asquerosa sangre sucia- ante aquel comentario se enfureció tanto, que arrincono a la chica en la pared y apretándola por los brazos le dijo- No vuelvas a llamarla así, me oyes

-Y de que te sirve defenderla, tú te alejaste de todos por ella, y mira ahora anda muy feliz con Potter-

-De que hablas-

-Los acabo de ver en el campo de quidittch- enseguida la soltó y se dirigió a su cuarto por su escoba, bajo corriendo con ella tratando de llegar lo más rápido al campo, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que no era el único con tanta prisa hasta que choco de lleno con una chica-

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota-

-Creo que no soy la única idiota que no se fija por donde va- al levantar la cara Draco se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ginny

-Pues para la próxima mira por donde andas y ahora date prisa-ambos decidieron una vez fuera del castillo que lo mejor sería irse volando, pues así llegarían más rápido, una vez que llegaron lo que vieron los dejo helados, Hermione y Harry

-G-Ginny-

-D-Draco-tanto Harry como Hermione estaban confundidos por lo que sucedía, tanto Harry como Hermione estaban confundidos por lo que sucedía, pues habían estado apunto de besarse y sus exparejas los habían visto

-Interrumpimos algo-soltó Ginny con cierto dejo de celos-

-No, solo estábamos jugando-

-Si solo jugábamos-

-Además, ustedes que hacen aquí-

- Es que me encontré a Ginny cuando venía y la invite a entrenar, después de todo mañana es el partido de Gryffyndor contra Slytherin -

-Y desde cuando es Ginny, que yo sepa no son amigos-

-Harry tiene razón, hace dos semanas ni se soportaban-

-Bueno pero Draco y yo nos hicimos amigos gracias a ustedes-el comentario les había dado justo en la yaga, después de todo el orgullo duele

- Bueno entonces entrenen a gusto que ya nos vamos-

- ¿Pero por que? Si estamos a gusto-

-Lo que pasa es que Hermy y yo vamos a planear tácticas y decidir a donde iremos mañana terminando el partido-

- Y van a ir con Ron y Luna supongo

-No, solo vamos a ir nosotros dos-

-Solos-

-Si, solos—

-Bueno Harry vamonos ya- lo tomo de la mano y se fueron

-¡GENIAL, LO ÚNICO QUE HEMOS LOGRADO ES JUNTARLOS AÚN MÁS!-

-No me grites quieres, puedo darme cuenta por mi mismo-

-Y que piensas hacer-

-Vamos, por lo mientras estar un rato para no levantar sospechas, después averigua a donde van a ir, y nos vemos maña después del juego-

--En la sala común --

Harry y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando el por fin hablo

-Es una lástima-

-¿Que?

-Mande-

-¿que, que es una lástima?

-¿Que esos dos…

- ellos que-

-no nada olvídalo –_"Mentiroso" "No se a que te refieres" "Acéptalo tu la amas" "eso no es cierto es solo mi amiga" "Vamos, acéptalo de una vez por todas" "Ya dije es solo mi amiga" "atrévete a aceptarlo, tu la amas"- _Eso no es cierto

-No es cierto que- Hermione estaba extrañada por su actitud

-Yo solo estaba "_Negándote a ti mismo lo que sientes por ella"-_Dejame en paz-

-Harry- comenzó a acercarse a el pues su comportamiento era raro- yo no te estoy molestando

-_"Genial ahora cree que estoy loco" "y no" "¡No!" "tienes razón, lo que eres es un COBARDE"-_No te preocupes yo solo…- Hermione había colocado su mano en su frente- ¿Qué haces Hermy?

-No tienes calentura, y te vez normal-El la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a él-Solo necesito descansar es todo no te preocupes-

-Enserio, no me mientes- miro fijamente sus ojos para ver si mentía - sin embargo ninguno se movió pues tanto el como ella se habían perdido en la mirada del otro, ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que el contacto de sus labios fue inevitable, al principio fue Harry el que tomo la iniciativa, sin embargo una vez que ambos se sentían cómodos, Harry la atraía hacía él de la cintura mientras que ella jugueteaba con su cabello con ansias, él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella, mientras que ella lo despeinaba más de lo que ya estaba al pasar constantemente su mano por su cabello

-oigan no han visto a-Ron acababa de entrar y quedo sorprendido ante aquella escena- creo que no han visto a Ginny o sí, bueno creo que yo mejor los dejo, ustedes continúen

-No Ron, quédate yo me iba- cuando iba subiendo a su habitación, Harry alcanzó a sujetarla de la mano

-Hermione espera-Harry le miro de manera suplicante

-Nos vemos mañana después del partido como quedamos- una vez que ella se metió a su cuarto, Ron rompió el silencio

-Lo siento amigo, no quería interrumpirlos-

-No interrumpiste nada "Mentiroso"- por lo pronto Harry se quedo muy serio y miraba a Ron de manera recelosa

Continuara…

Bueno ahí esta, que les pareció, les gusto, no se olviden de dejarme un review, miren que eso me ayuda a inspirarme, en fin ahora muchas gracias a:

**cristina franco** Gracias por te review, que bueno que te guste, y si los quieren separar es porque todavía los quiere, de hecho el que los cortaran es parte de su plan, pero no desesperes que en los próximos capítulos se verá más.

**Gaby Potter28**Hola gracias por el review, y a mi tampoco me agrado la idea de que Ginny y Harry fueran novios, ahora si Ron y Luna son novios, en el próximo capítulo saldrán, y lo de Ginny y Draco, solo puedo decirte que tal vez acertaste. Hasta pronto.

**HermioneMoon**Me agrada que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, espero que este te guste más, pues como prometí ya tuvieron su primer beso, y vendrán más, espero que estés bien y tu también cuídate.

**Liz Echizen**Hola gracias por el review, por otro lado he de decir que yo tampoco he averiguado si puedo o no contestarlos, pero mientras me informo seguiré contestándoles aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, y si lo averiguo antes que tu te lo diré, en los próximos capítulos se vera porque se aliaron y si ya vez en este capitulo se dieron cuenta que están mas juntos que antes. Hasta la próxima.

**Policp Malfoy**Que bueno que te guste, y si están que no aguantan su ira, además de que no los calienta ni el sol, pero ni modo se aguantan por que ahora habrá más de ellos, cuídate y gracias.

En este capitulo quise explicar como fue que Hermione y Draco se hicieron amigos y luego novios, pues es importante para lo que viene, y en el próximo capítulo vendrá acerca del inicio de la relación de Harry y Ginny, así como de lo que están planeando ella y Draco, además a partir de aquí habrá más de Harry y Hermione.

**Spoilers**

_-Sabes Harry no me molesta el hecho de que prefieras a nuestra amiga que a mi hermana_

_-Ron yo…_

_Hermione:_

_Espero que no se te olvide que tú y yo tenemos una cita terminando el partido, así que te espero a la salida de los vestidores de las chicas, una vez terminado el partido y estés lista_

_ATTE:_

_Harry_

_P.D. Espero que esta vez no huyas_

_-Bueno en ese caso no me dejas más remedio que recordártelo- se acerco a ella tomándola con un brazo por la cintura atrayéndola más a el, mientras que con la otra mano la tomo de la barbilla acercándose para poder besarla, aunque Hermione sabía lo que Harry quería hacer no opuso resistencia, simplemente mordió su labio inferior provocando en él aún mas el deseo de besarla, se alejo un poco sola para decirle – sabes me encantas-_

_-Harry mira, ahí hay una mesa va…- ya no pudo continuar pues Harry la había tomado por sorpresa al besarla, pero hay que admitir que ella tampoco hizo mucho para zafarse, el beso no duro mucho debido a que recordaron que no estaban solos- y eso por que?_

**Lian Potter**


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes que aquí se menciona son míos, todos son obra de la mente de J.K Rowling. Este fic no esta hecho con la intención de lucrar con los derechos de nadie solo es por diversión.

Aclaro que lo que esta _"entre comillas e inclinado"_ son pensamientos, nuevamente este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores, más abajo las respuestas.

Ç Atrévete a Aceptarlo Ç

**Capitulo 5.-**

-Lo siento amigo, no quería interrumpirlos-

-No interrumpiste nada "Mentiroso"- por lo pronto Harry se quedo muy serio y miraba a Ron de manera recelosa

Ron por el contrario cambio su cara de arrepentimiento a furia, y el hecho de que Harry le hubiera contestado de esa manera y lo mirara así no ayudaba a cambiarla, hasta que por fin exploto y le dijera

-¡Sabes una cosa Harry puedo soportar que cambies a mi hermana por Hermione …

-Ron yo…

-Déjame terminar, me molesta que no lo aceptes, tanto Ginny como yo estábamos concientes de tus sentimientos, aunque tu no los notaras!

-A que te refieres- pregunto Harry intrigado, mientras que ron más calmado contesto

-ambos pensamos que tu nunca te fijarías en Ginny al menos no como ella quería, sin embargo justamente el día en que Draco se le declaro a Hermione tu lo hiciste con mi hermana, yo siempre supe perfectamente que lo hacías por celos, consciente o inconsciente de tus sentimientos hacía ella, pero se que la noticia de Hermione y Draco ayudo a que te le declararas a Ginny, ella lo supo, pero después se dejo engañar así misma y creer que realmente a la que querías era a ella y no a Hermione

-Eso no es cierto- refuto Harry, aunque muy dentro de si sabía que Ron tenía la razón

-Claro que lo es, si aceptaras lo que sientes ella sería tu…- sin embargo Ron prefiero callar y esperaba que su amigo no fuera tan tonto para darse cuenta de lo que les sucedía tanto a el como a ella demasiado tarde de nuevo

-¡Mí que Ron, mí que! –le gritó él, mientras Ron subía por los escalones a su habitación, pero antes de meterse simplemente volteo y le dijo que

-Sabes que piénsalo, no vaya a ser que nuevamente la pierdas

Harry se sentó y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Ron, y sin querer recordó aquel día en el que Hermione llego muy contenta a decirle que tenía una cita con Draco

-- Flash Back --

Aquel día se despertó muy temprano, pues era sábado y tenían visita a Hogsmeade, esperaba poder encontrar a Hermione para decirle que fueran juntos, pues no le apetecía ir solo, y como siempre desde que Ron y Luna se hicieron novios, su amigo salía solo con ella, cuando bajo a la sala común estaba vacía, así que decidió sentarse a esperarla, habían pasado 5 minutos cuando por fin ella bajo

-Hola Harry- se acerco muy contenta y le dio un beso

-Hola Hermy- el se quedo embobado al verla, pues esos jeans blancos y la blusa azul le quedaban bien-quisiera pedirte algo

-Claro, dime de que se trata- se sentó a su lado

-Quisiera saber si quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade- al darse cuenta de que la forma en que se lo pidió sonaba más a una cita agrego- ya sabes con eso de que Ron anda con Luna, no me gustaría ir solo- Harry no se dio cuenta que al decir esto último Hermione se puso por unos instantes triste, sin embargo cambio rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo para que el no lo notara

-Lo siento Harry, me gustaría mucho acompañarte, claro para que no estés solo, pero he quedado con Draco y no puedo dejarlo plantado- en ese momento Ron bajo por las escaleras y el trío se fue a desayunar, una vez terminado el desayuno Ron se fue con Luna, Hermione se reunió afuera del castillo con Draco, mientras que Harry se fue derrotado y abatido hacia la torre de Griffyndor, una vez ahí comenzó a mandar maldiciones para Draco por llevarse a su Hermione, después de un rato de pensar mucho Harry estaba muy nervioso, pues por fin se había dado cuenta de porque cada que Draco Malfoy se acercaba a su "amiga" tenía el deseo de mandarle un montón de_ cruciatus_, o porque cuando ella lo abrazaba o tomaba de la mano se sentía tan nervioso, o el porque de que sus mejillas compitieran con el cabello de su pelirrojo amigo cada que le daba un beso en ellas o más aún, porque su corazón quería salirse cada vez que ella le dedicaba esa mirada tan especial que solía darle a él únicamente

_-"Muy bien hoy mismo le diré lo que siento por ella"_

-Harry, Harry- una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hermione- ella entro corriendo por el retrato con un ramo de rosas y se le acerco muy alegre _"muy bien ahora o nunca"-_ yo te quiero decir algo…-

-OH Harry, estoy tan contenta- acto seguido se arrojo a abrazarlo

-¿Por qué?-

-Draco y yo ya somos novios- Harry sintió como si le hubieran mandado un _cruciatus _ muy poderoso- No te alegras por mi – pregunto en tono serio al ver su mirada

-Eh, a sí claro _"Realmente no" "creías que te correspondía, de verdad que soy un idiota"_

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

-Yo- en ese momento cierta pelirroja se acerco a ellos- Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas chicas atónitas - ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si Harry- y lo beso

-Felicidades- dijo sin muchas ganas sintiendo una punzada en el pecho

-- End Flash Back --

Mientras tanto en su habitación Hermione no conseguía dormir, estaba muy confundida _"creí que ya lo había olvidado", "además yo quiero a Draco","si pero recuerda como fue que comenzó tu relación con él"_

-- Flash Back --

Ese día tenía la ronda de cuidar los pasillos junto con Ron, pero él se desapareció, Hermione iba pensando"_seguro que cierta rubia de ojos saltones tiene que ver en algo", "vaya que patética soy" "debería estar feliz, pero no es así", "como odio sentir esto por ti, y que tu ni cuenta te des" _en eso momentos las lagrimas que tanto pugnaban por salir, se liberaron al fin y comenzó a llorar muy fuerte

-¡Que demonios haces a esta hora, se supone que solo!... –Hermione se asustó al darse cuenta que quien la había encontrado era Draco Malfoy- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y ver, Draco Malfoy el mismo chico que siempre la insultaba y humillaba ante los demás le preguntaba que tenía y no solo eso, sino que pudo notar en su mirada que realmente se había preocupado por ella, sin embargo aun recia le contesto sollozando y con ironía- no es de tu incumbencia, además que puede importarte a ti lo que le suceda a una "asquerosa sangre sucia como yo", al decir estas palabras empleo el mismo tono que él solía usar

-No se, pero por lo mismo no pienso dejar que una sangre sucia como tu llore- esta ves el tono que utilizo para decir esta palabras fue más de consuelo que otra cosa- y haz de cuenta que soy solamente un compañero más que se preocupa al ver derrumbada a una de las mejores estudiantes y mas fuerte de todo el colegio-

-G-gracias s-supongo- en ese momento él se arrodillo y se acerco a ella, la tomo de barbilla y con un gesto dulce le pregunto nuevamente – Entonces me dirás que te sucede- ante este acto ella solo se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar en su hombro hasta que ya no pudo más, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana- estas mejor- ella solo afirmo

-M-muchas g-gracias Malfoy-

-No te preocupes, pero espero que puedas llamarme por mi nombre Hermione, y yo te prometo que ya no te insultare y te llamare por el tuyo como ahora-

-L-lo intentare- se levanto y trato de acomodarse el uniforme, mientras que con su manga trato de limpiarse la cara, al ver esto Draco le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo tomo dudosa y se limpio- gracias por todo Draco- y se fue corriendo hacia la torre de Griffyndor, al entrar noto que había alguien además de ella ahí, Harry se había dormido esperándola, apareció una manta y lo tapo cuidadosamente de no despertarlo y subió a dormirse

-- End Flash Back --

_-"a partir de ese día nos hicimos amigos y posteriormente novios", "pero si tanto lo quieres y ya olvidaste Harry, porque le seguiste al beso con él", "no lo se yo creí que lo había olvidado y que a quien quería era a Draco pero…-mientras pensaba en todo_ se fue quedando dormida

--Al día siguiente --

Un picoteo en la ventana que no cesaba, hizo que Hermione de mala gana se levantara, después de todo quería descansar para el partido que tendrían en unas cuantas horas, -¡Hedwig , ¿Qué haces aquí?- La lechuza ululo fuerte y dejo ver un trozo de pergamino atado a su pata- así que este era el motivo de tan linda serenata eh!- tomo el pergamino y la acaricio, esta irguió su pecho orgullosa de haber cumplido su misión y se fue, mientras que Hermione leía el mensaje

_Hermione:_

_Espero que no se te olvide que tú y yo tenemos una cita terminando el partido, así que te espero a la salida de los vestidores de las chicas, una vez terminado el partido y que estés lista._

_ATTE:_

_Harry_

_P.D. Espero que esta vez no huyas_

-¡Yo no huyo! _"Si como no y lo de anoche"_- una vez ya despierta y debido a que era tan temprano decidió que lo mejor era arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, pues además de todo no quería encontrarse a Harry hasta que fuera el partido, así evitaría que hablaran antes _"Pero aún así, no huyo"se repitió a si misma._ Cuando iba bajando por las escaleras no pudo evitar pensar que justamente anoche Harry la había besado, por lo que el nombre de este salio en un suspiro- Harry

-Hermione- (N/a: bien dicen que uno puede ver y oír a la persona que ama aunque este muy lejos o hable muy bajo, no lo creen)

-Harry, que – ya no dijo nada simplemente salió por el retrato de la dama gorda-

-Bueno que le sucede, será mejor que baje a desayunar- cuando bajo no vio a Hermione por ningún lado así que decido sentarse en la mesa a esperarla, comenzaron a llegar varios de sus compañeros y alumnos de otras casas sin embargo ella nunca apareció, en cuanto llego la hora del partido tanto el como Ron se fueron a cambiar.

Mientras ambos equipos tomaban su lugar para que diera comienzo el partido Harry trato de llamar la atención de Hermione, pero ella no le hizo caso, así que se planteo la firme idea de atrapar la snitch lo antes posible para así ganar y hablar cuanto antes con ella.

-Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- la profesora Hotch acaba de dar el pitazo de inicio

Justo como lo había planeado no tardo ni cinco minutos en atrapar la snitch por lo que Gryffindor le gano a Slytherin 150 a 0. Ya terminado el partido Harry se cambio lo mar rápido que pudo y fue a esperar a Hermione afuera de los vestidores para chicas, para aclarar lo que había hablado la noche anterior con Ron. Casi al momento que llegó, Hermione salía ya vestida, con unos jeans a la cadera ajustados, un suéter negro con una blusa blanca debajo y una boina. Él se quedo embobado al ver lo hermosa que se veía, aunque Harry tampoco se quedaba atrás, traía pantalones de mezclilla y una playera verde pegada al cuerpo, el cual estaba ya bastante formado por tanto ejercicio , encima de esta traía una sudadera que la misma Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Harry- ella se sorprendió al verlo

-Nos vamos, necesito hablar algo importante contigo- al oír esto ella comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos y tratando de evitar esa mirada que solía poner solamente con ella, con temor a que como siempre pudiera descubrir lo que sentía en esos momentos

-Se puede saber de que – trato de no mirarlo y de sonar como si no supiera a que se refería.

-No te lo imaginas-

-No- aunque sabía que tenía que ver con cierto beso de la noche anterior

-Bueno en ese caso no me dejas más remedio que recordártelo- se acerco a ella tomándola con un brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola más a el, mientras que con la otra mano la tomo de la barbilla acercando su cara para poder besarla, aunque Hermione sabía lo que Harry quería hacer no opuso resistencia, simplemente mordió su labio inferior provocando en él aún mas el deseo de besarla, este se alejo un poco de ella solo para decirle – sabes me encantas- y justo cuando nuevamente estaba apunto de besarla

-Interrumpo- cierto pelirrojo acaba de hacer acto de presencia, aunque como se había dado cuenta de la situación una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro (N/A: alguien quiere matarlo, porque yo me apunto en primera fila para acerlo)

- NO Ron _"como crees amigo tu nunca lo haces", _ Hermy y yo solo platicábamos-

- Ron- Hermione lo saludo y también aprovecho la situación para alejarse un poco de Harry, aunque esto no era necesario ya que este se había recargado en la pared del lado contrarió a ella

-"Hermy", desde cuando la llamas así

-Ronald Weasley, tengo un buen rato buscándote-

-Luna- Hermione y Harry la saludaron al mismo tiempo, y le agradecieron la interrupción a diferencia de otros (RW: Que insinúas que soy un entrometido HP/HG: No para nada, ¡claro que lo eres! NA: Ya me dejan continuar RW/HP/HG: si claro RW: Pero no soy un entrometido y ustedes tienen la culpa de ser tan lentos NA: Mm., donde me quede a si)

-Hola chicos que hacen-

-Nada solo platicábamos- Insistió Hermione

- Si Harry, "Hermy" y yo – esto produjo que tanto Harry como Hermione se sonrojaran, pues este al decir el nombre de Hermy lo dijo en un tono empalagoso-

-Si estábamos por decirle a Ron que íbamos a Hogsmeade-

-Me alegra que por fin salgan-

-Y ustedes que va a hacer, después de todo hoy empiezan las vacaciones-

- Pues no se por que Ronnie se quedará aquí -

- Por que no me dijiste "Ronnie" que no ibas a ir a la madriguera- Harry utilizo el mismo tono de voz empalagosa que Ron había usado antes, mientras que el aludido estaba igual o quizá mas rojo que su propio cabello, aunque Harry quería continuar sintió un codazo en el costado, que desistió de la idea

-Entonces que van a hacer- se apresuro a decir Hermione antes de que Harry o Ron volvieran a molestarse

-Pues yo me voy a pasar hoy y todos los días de vacaciones con mi "loquita"- esto lo dijo rodeando a Luna por la cintura- y ustedes

-Pues tu mamá nos invito a Herm y a mí a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la madriguera-

-¿Qué, pero yo no sabía-

-Lo siento hermano había olvidado decírtelo, mamá me lo pidió de hecho me dijo que…- en ese momento Ginny apareció saliendo de los vestidores, y al parecer había escuchado lo último de la conversación.

-COMO QUE LO OLVIDASTE GINEBRA- después le hablo con ironía- acaso se te olvido algo más

-Tampoco me grites-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-Nada Draco, solo es el histérico de mi hermano, ya sabes-

-OH, a por cierto Ginny venía a decirte que si puedo ir a tu casa-

-¿Qué?- los 4 chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos-

-Pues verán talvez si hay algo que no dije- tomo aire y siguió- como sabes este año mamá quería pasarla en familia, Harry es como un hijo para ella y Hermione, la otra hija que nunca tubo, en fin mamá sabía que tu no irías sin

Luna, por lo que dejo que invitáramos a alguien más y yo decidí invitar a Draco-

-Espero que no te moleste eso Weasley-

-No,- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo, después se dirigió a su hermana- y cuando piensan venir por nosotros-

-Hoy en la noche-

-Pues entonces no van a poder ir ustedes dos a Hogsmeade, hay que empacar-

-De hecho ya lo hicimos-

-Si-

-Entonces yo me voy a hacerlo, vamos Luna-

-¿Yo?

-Si, no oíste mamá sabía que no iría sin ti-

-Claro- se arrojó muy contenta a los brazos de su novio y le planto tremendo beso en la boca

-Hey, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- se quejo Harry-

- Pues ni tan pobres o sí-Harry y Hermione nuevamente se sonrojaron, mientras Luna y Ron se marchaban

-A que se refería- les dijo Ginny-

-No se, pero nos vemos luego- Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y salieron del castillo-

-Harry-

-Si-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

- Ya veras- después de caminar un rato– llegamos-

-Harry, no es aquí donde viniste con Cho-

-Si, pero creeme que disfrutare más tu compañía que la suya- entraron tomados de las manos aún , se quedaron en la puerta por unos segundos para buscar un mesa, el lugar estaba lleno de guirnaldas y muérdagos, al darse cuenta de esto Harry alzó la vista y vio como encima de ellos había un muérdago-

-Harry mira, ahí hay una mesa va…- ya no pudo continuar pues Harry la había tomado por sorpresa al besarla, pero hay que admitir que ella tampoco hizo mucho para zafarse, el beso no duro mucho debido a que recordaron que no estaban solos- por que?

-Por eso, mira- le señalo el muérdago- y por que realmente quería hacerlo-

Continuara

Se que había dicho que en este capitulo veríamos que se traían entre manos Draco y Ginny, pero eso será en el próximo capitulo.

Por otro lado nuevamente les agradezco el que me dejen un review, y lo mas importante es que me agrada que les este gustando:

**Liz Echizen**Gracias por dejarme un mensaje, en el próximo capítulo se vera por fin que es lo que tienen planeado, además puede que cambien de estrategia pero le funcionara?. Bye y cuídate

**Potters-lights**Hola, me agrada que te haya gustado mi fic y que le hayas dado una segunda oportunidad, cuídate mucho.

**Policp Malfoy**Que bueno que te guste, y déjame decirte que a mí también me encanta que los pille y los interrumpa, haber si así se dejan de hacer del rogar y se animan a declararse. Hasta pronto y cuídate.

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Ken...**: Gracias por el review, espero que también te gustara este capitulo. Chao y cuídate

**LUZAPOTTER**Hola gracias por dejarme un review, y si es gracioso que todo les salga más, aunque ellos están que echan chispas, pero aún no se rinden y piensan seguir tratando de separarlos. Espero que el capítulo te guste, hasta pronto.

Bueno tengo que decirles que a partir de ahora me tardare una semana en actualizar, pues como había dicho ya regreso a clases, y no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar más seguido, pero tratare de poner este domingo el siguiente capitulo, por cierto gracias a todo los que leen mi fan fic, dejen o no review, muchas gracias.

Spoilers:

_-Pues de lo que ocurrió hace un rato en la puerta, al terminar el partido de quidittch, en la noche y lo que viene ocurriendo desde hace mucho- Harry la miro profundamente, lo que causo que Hermione sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo de solo mirarlo_

_-Si pero yo ya no, y la verdad es que lo que me dijo ron es cierto-_

_- A que te refieres-_

_- Veras Ginny cortó conmigo, por que sabía que yo no la amaba, ni la quería como ella deseaba-_

-_Harry yo- la cayó poniéndole un dedo en los labios-_

_-Todavía no terminó, como te dije yo a Ginny la veo como la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo no mas-_

_-Entonces porque –_

_-Por que anduve con ella-_

_-Si, ¿Por qué?-_

_-A sí que lo que me ibas a decir ese día era que…-_

_-Que te amo, que me gustas tanto por dentro como por fuera_

**Lian Potter**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi si no a la mente de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia.

Hola quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los que leen el fic por haber tardado en actualizar, espero que no dejen de leerlo, pero es que debido al inicio de clases no había tenido tiempo ya que me cambie de grupo, eso y debido a que estuve un poco en la depre por cierta persona lo que causo falta de inspiración romántica, pero en fin trate de que el capitulo no se viera afectado en mi estado, en fin espero que les guste, por cierto nos vemos abajo para contestar sus review, no se olviden de dejar uno bueno o malo, pero sin ofensas OK.

Por cierto como les había dicho, aquí se habla del plan de Draco y Ginny, así como un poco de la relación de está ultima con Harry, pero también tenemos mas… entre nuestro querido Harry y… mejor lean

Recuerden lo que está entre "" y con la letra _cursiva son pensamientos_

Ç Atrévete a Aceptarlo Ç

**Capitulo 6.-**

Ginny observaba un poco extrañada como Hermione y Harry salían tomados de la mano, ya no sentía tanta ira y rencor contra Hermione por quitarle a su Harry (N/A: si como no, solo lo comparto con Hermione), al contrario se sentía confundida, en ese momento Draco la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla en dirección hacía donde habían salido antes los dos Griffyndors, mientras él trataba de seguir de cerca y sin que los vieran, ella recordó aquel sentimiento de ira que había sentido antes, así como el momento en que decidió aliarse con el Slytherin para separarlos. Por cierto les prometo ahora si que este viernes actualizó, aunque talvez me tarde un poco mas en capitulo 8, pues pienso hacerle varias modificaciones, y hacerlo mucho mas largo, se imaginan el lío que se va armar en la Madriguera con Ginny, Draco, Harry y Hermione juntos.

- Flash Back - -

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados a la orilla del lago en un picnic que ella había preparado con motivo de que cumplían una semana de novios, aunque se podía notar que la mas contenta era ella, pues lo miraba con cara soñadora, mientras que él tenía la mirada fija en cierta parejita que estaba del otro lado celebrando de igual manera, miraba a una persona en especial, mejor dicho a cierta castaña, sin embargo la pelirroja parecía no notarlo o talvez no quería notarlo, pues lo paso por alto y seguía de empalagosa con él

-Bebe, come, mira que yo misma prepare estos bocadillos para ti- viendo que el no prestaba atención, decidió darle ella misma el emparedado de mermelada de mora- haber abre la boca

-Ya te dije Ginny que no tengo hambre- contesto de manera seca, pero sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la castaña, la cual parecía pasarla mejor que él

-Pero Harry, tanto que me costo preparar la comida- Harry soltó un suspiro y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que lo había tenido tan distraído

-Se puede saber que tanto miras con tanta ansiedad-

-Nada en especial, solo pensaba- al ver que el trataba de ocultarlo una tremenda ira la invadió, y cegada por los celos le grito

-¡Que crees que soy una tonta!-

-No se a que te refieres-

-¡Me da tanta rabia que siempre estés tan pendiente de ella y no de mí, que se supone que soy tu novia!-

- De quien hablas-

-¡De esa- señalo a la dirección donde minutos antes él miraba con tanta insistencia – de tu querida Hermione!

-Sabes que Ginny, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus escenitas de celos, estoy arto de ellas, y estoy muy cansado así que nos vemos cuando no estés con tu arranques- se dio la vuelta y se fue directo al castillo

- Feliz aniversario- soltó al viento con sarcasmo

**- ** - End Flash Back - -

"_Debí darme cuenta de que el no me quería", "fui tan tonta, pero es que yo ya había aceptado que nunca me vería como mujer"_

- - Flash Back - -

Después de haber tenido una larga conversación con cierta rubia, Ginny regresaba a la torre de griffyndor, estaba resignada a dejar de soñar con que cierto chico pudiera fijarse en ella, iba entrando por el retrato cuando alguien la llamó

- Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ginny, se quedo sorprendida, junto con una Hermione igual de sorprendida _"escuche bien"_

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas chicas atónitas - ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?-_"realmente me lo pidió", _

-Claro que si Harry- y lo beso

-Felicidades- les dijo Hermione

- - End Flash Back - -

"_Incluso ahora que lo pienso cuando me lo pidió, lo hizo con tanta indiferencia", "demonios Ginebra Weasley donde diablos quedo tu dignidad", "tan bajo has caído que tenías que recurrir a la ayuda de alguien para recuperar algo que ni siquiera te pertenece"_

- - Flash Back - -

Una vez más Ginny Weasley se encontraba llorando de rabia en aquel salón vacío, y toda la culpa era de ella que le arrebataba el amor de su vida, siempre tenía que entrometerse entre ellos dos, no le bastaba con andar ya con uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela, si no que ahora también quería al suyo, eso no se lo iba permitir, al menos eso creía ella, en ese momento alguien entro, inmediatamente se limpio las lágrimas para que no se notara que había estado llorando, sin embargo sus ojos demostraban lo contrario

-¿Quién es?- pregunto la pelirroja, pero no le respondieron- ¿Quién es?- pregunto de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez aquella persona hizo acto de presencia ante ella, aquel chico la miraba de manera indiferente y altanera

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si es la pobretona-

-Calla idiota- está en el estado que estaba le soltó una cachetada ante aquel comentario, si embargo el la detuvo con facilidad

-Así que después de todo te puedes defender fierecilla- Ginny le miro con profundo odio

-¿Qué rayos quieres, porque no te largas con tu estúpida novia?- este comentario causo que su altanería se convirtiera en una mirada sombría

-Y porque he de hacerle caso a alguien como tu, yo puedo estar en donde a mi me plazca

-No será que tu querida novia te ha dejado votado para ir a ver a…-trataba de herirlo pero cayó al darse cuenta que lo que diría también la lastimaría a ella, este lo noto y por eso sonrió un poco

- ¿a quién, a tu querido Potter- en ese momento acorto la distancia que los separaba y quedando su rostro a unos milímetros del de ella sonrió con malicia y continuo- no soy tonto sabes, y de sobra se que tu querido novio anda tras mi novia, y con esa excusa de ser su mejor amigo, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para quedarse solo con ella, y no pienso seguir soportándolo

- Y que quieres que yo haga, si yo ni le importo-

-Eso ya lo se, no tienes que mencionarlo, de sobra se que no has podido ser lo suficiente mujer para el "Gran Harry Potter"-

-Imbécil- está vez le dio una cachetada (N/A: Esta vez mi querido Draco se lo merecía, ningún hombre debe tratar así a cualquier mujer, aunque está se Ginny)- entonces para que demonios bienes y me amenazas a mí, creo que te equivocaste, es a él a quien deberías decirle – lleno de coraje la embistió contra la pared, mientras que la sujetaba fuertemente de la barbilla

-Mira Weasley, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme, entiendes-

-¡Suéltame Imbécil!-

-Te soltare cuando te tranquilices fierecilla- unos minutos después se tranquilizó- ahora escúchame bien, te necesito para que los alejemos, yo estoy segura que Hermione me quiere, pero necesito que mantengas a Potter lejos, y de paso sabrás si el te quiere o no-

-Explícate-

-Veras, yo creo que si los separamos tanto tu como yo estaremos a gusto-

-¿Pero como? –Finalmente la soltó y comenzó a caminar por el salón hablando de su plan-

-Necesito que termines con Potter y yo lo are con ella de está manera se darán cuenta de lo que pierden (N/A: Se vale soñar), al menos Hermione si lo haría, de esta manera estaría tan triste que ni gansa de ver a nadie reentiéndase Potter

-No crees que resultará lo contrario-

-No, estoy seguro-

-Y como lo aremos según tú- se quedaron hablando detalladamente de que harían

- - End Flash Back - -

"_Todo empezó así, y le dije que no funcionaria, pero porque rayos de repente no tengo ganas de continuar con esto", "si tanto se quieren porque no dejarlos", "pero lo que me molesta es como reacciona él cuando los ve juntos, son celos acaso lo que siento, será que … _sin embargo ya no pudo continuar pensando, porque sintió como aquella mano que la sujetaba tan fuerte frenaba repentinamente, y el dueño de está giro hacia ella y le advirtió que guardara silencio, acto seguido entraron al lugar, pero debido a que venía pensado no pudo reconocer aquel lugar …

- - Minutos antes - -

-Harry mira, ahí hay una mesa va…- ya no pudo continuar pues Harry la había tomado por sorpresa al besarla, pero hay que admitir que ella tampoco hizo mucho para zafarse al contrario ella le correspondió, el beso no duro mucho debido a que recordaron que no estaban solos-y eso por que?

-Por eso, mira- le señalo el muérdago- y por que realmente quería hacerlo-

-Vamos- antes de que ella dijera algo la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta una esquina en donde solo había dos mesas separadas por un pequeño árbol de navidad, una ya estaba ocupada por una pareja, sin embargo no pusieron mucha atención en ver de quien se trataba – mira aquí nadie nos molestara- le ofreció la silla, y enseguida se sentó él, un mesero se acerco a ellos para pedir su orden, solo pidieron un capuchino acaramelado para cada uno (N.A: Como me encanta el capuchino acaramelado, bueno sigamos), una vez que el mesero se fue Harry la tomo nuevamente de la mano- Hermione hay algo que quiero decirte

-De que se trata-

-Pues de lo que ocurrió hace un rato en la puerta, al terminar el partido de quidittch, en la noche y lo que viene ocurriendo desde hace mucho- Harry la miro profundamente, lo que causo que Hermione sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo de solo mirarlo

-No te entiendo- le dijo agachando la mirada, para evitar que sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas no penetraran su mirada y descubrieran lo indefensa que se sentía

- Recuerdas nuestra plática de ayer-

-Cuando hablamos de Draco y Ginny-

-Así es, pero como te quedaste dormida ya no pudimos hablar-

-Pero según recuerdo yo si te conté lo que paso entre el y yo-

-Si pero yo ya no, y la verdad es que lo que me dijeron Ginny y Ron es cierto-

- A que te refieres-

- Veras Ginny cortó conmigo, por que sabía que yo no la amaba, ni la quería como ella deseaba-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Vamos Hermy, es fácil - noto como se sonrojaba talvez porque ya había entendido o talvez porque por primera vez había algo que no sabía-

- Sabes puede que sea buena con los libros, las materias y el quiditittch, pero no por ello tengo las respuestas a todo sobre todos con cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos - Dijo de manera triste y pensando _"si yo fuera buena en el amor ahora mismo, sabría que es este sentimiento que lucha por salir, o el porque de que tus besos borren los de Draco"_

- Ya lo creo que no eres buena _"Si no ya te habrías dado cuenta que tu eres lo más importante para mi, incluso que el quidittch" _pero yo tampoco lo soy sabes, de lo contrario nunca hubiera andado con Cho o con Ginny- Hubo una pausa en la que ambos aprovecharon para darle un trago a su capuchino; enseguida de que se lo dieron Harry tomo a Hermione del mentón con una mano, mientras con la otra reiteraba la espuma que le había quedado a modo de bigote, ella se sonrojo pensando en lo tonta que debía haberse visto, sin embargo al parecer el pudo leer en su mirada ese pensamiento por que le dijo- no te veías tonta, al contrario me dieron unas ganas tremendas de probar tus labios pero creí que, como estamos rodeados de muchas parejas y con lo penosa que eres, sería mejor quitártelo con la mano

-Harry yo- la cayó poniéndole un dedo en los labios-

-Todavía no terminó, como te dije yo a Ginny la veo como la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo no mas-

-Entonces porque –

-Por que anduve con ella-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Por ti- "por mi"´

-Yo empecé a sentir por ti más que una simple amistad desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin me había dado cuenta decidí decírtelo, de hecho fue cuando tú y Draco se hicieron novios-

**--** Flash Back**--**

Harry se dirigía hacía la biblioteca donde había quedado con Hermione minutos antes, justo cuando le quedaba un pasillo para llegar se topo con su novia.

Hola Ginny-

-Hola Harry, necesito hablar contigo-

Claro nena, cuando quieras, solo que ahora no puedo, me quede de ver con Hermy para hacer…-

Hermy. Siempre es lo mismo Harry, Hermione y yo vamos… Hermione me …, Hermione, Hermione, precisamente de eso quiero hablar

Lo siento pero se me hace tarde, y no tengo tiempo para tus escenitas de celos – y enseguida se dio la vuelta para irse

Ya no quiero ser tu novia- esto hizo que se detuviera y regresara

¿Como que ya no quieres ser mi novia? –

A si es-

¿Pero por que?- Harry la tomo de la cintura, pero ella se soltó

¡Por que, casi nunca estas conmigo, siempre esta Hermione primero en todo-

Eso no es cierto-

No, tienes razón esta después del quidittch-

Tu siempre has sabido que el quidittch es una de las cosas que mas me gustan y Hermione ha sido mi amiga por 7 años, más que tu-

-OK, si no es cierto que te interesa ella mas que yo, por que cuando te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo lo primero que dijiste fue lo siento, pero ahora tengo que ir con Hermione-

Por que tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo que es necesario que termine para mañana o de lo contrario no jugare el próximo domingo

Y yo donde quedo, podrás alguna ves anotarme en primer lugar en tu agenda-

Mira Snape me castigo y me pidió una tarea de 50 pergaminos acerca de una poción, y tu sabes que yo no soy muy bueno en esto, entonces Hermione se ofreció a ayudarme, ya sabes con eso de que el año pasado entro al equipo después de estudiar, es lo que mas le gusta, y por eso se ofreció , además de que como es muy buena en esto yo acepte su ayuda

Yo no te pedí explicaciones por eso, y además tu sabes que a mí también se me da eso de pociones, pudiste venir conmigo

Ya te dije ella me ofreció su ayuda primero, quedamos ella y yo terminando la clase de pociones que nos veríamos en la biblioteca después de la comida para hacer el trabajo

Mentiroso, atrévete a aceptar que no es solo una amiga para ti, atrévete a aceptar que lo que sucede es que realmente la quieres

Tú sabes muy bien que si la quiero, pero como mi mejor amiga

Si, pues ojalá me vieras de la misma forma en que vez a tu "amiga", y me hicieres el mismo caso a mi que se supone soy tu "novia"-

No digas tonterías, si no te quisiera nunca te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia

Sabes que, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, y ya te dije aquí terminamos, así que adiós- y se fue

--ç End Flash Back ç--

-- Flash Back --

Aquel día se despertó muy temprano, pues era sábado y tenían visita a Hogsmeade, esperaba poder encontrar a Hermione para decirle que fueran juntos, pues no le apetecía ir solo, y como siempre desde que Ron y Luna se hicieron novios, su amigo salía solo con ella, cuando bajo a la sala común estaba vacía, así que decidió sentarse a esperarla, habían pasado 5 minutos cuando por fin ella bajo

-Hola Harry- se acerco muy contenta y le dio un beso

-Hola Hermy- el se quedo embobado al verla, pues esos jeans blancos y la blusa azul le quedaban bien-quisiera pedirte algo

-Claro, dime de que se trata- se sentó a su lado

-Quisiera saber si quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade- al darse cuenta de que la forma en que se lo pidió sonaba más a una cita agrego- ya sabes con eso de que Ron anda con Luna, no me gustaría ir solo- Harry no se dio cuenta que al decir esto último Hermione se puso por unos instantes triste, sin embargo cambio rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo para que el no lo notara

-Lo siento Harry, me gustaría mucho acompañarte, claro para que no estés solo, pero he quedado con Draco y no puedo dejarlo plantado- en ese momento Ron bajo por las escaleras y el trío se fue a desayunar, una vez terminado el desayuno Ron se fue con Luna, Hermione se reunió afuera del castillo con Draco, mientras que Harry se fue derrotado y abatido hacia la torre de Griffyndor, una vez ahí comenzó a mandar maldiciones para Draco por llevarse a su Hermione, después de un rato de pensar mucho Harry estaba muy nervioso, pues por fin se había dado cuenta de porque cada que Draco Malfoy se acercaba a su "amiga" tenía el deseo de mandarle un montón de_ cruciatus_, o porque cuando ella lo abrazaba o tomaba de la mano se sentía tan nervioso, o el porque de que sus mejillas compitieran con el cabello de su pelirrojo amigo cada que le daba un beso en ellas o más aún, porque su corazón quería salirse cada vez que ella le dedicaba esa mirada tan especial que solía darle a él únicamente

_-"Muy bien hoy mismo le diré lo que siento por ella"_

-Harry, Harry- una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hermione- ella entro corriendo por el retrato con un ramo de rosas y se le acerco muy alegre _"muy bien ahora o nunca"-_ yo te quiero decir algo…-

-OH Harry, estoy tan contenta- acto seguido se arrojo a abrazarlo

-¿Por qué?-

-Draco y yo ya somos novios- Harry sintió como si le hubieran mandado un _cruciatus _ muy poderoso- No te alegras por mi – pregunto en tono serio al ver su mirada

-Eh, a sí claro _"Realmente no" "creías que te correspondía, de verdad que soy un idiota"_

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

-Yo- en ese momento cierta pelirroja se acerco a ellos- Ginny, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas chicas atónitas - ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si Harry- y lo beso

-Felicidades- dijo sin muchas ganas sintiendo una punzada en el pecho

- - End Flash Back - -

-A sí que lo que me ibas a decir ese día era que…-

-Que te amo, que me gustas tanto por dentro como por fuera_- "Vaya tonta que eres" "Pero es que yo no sabía" "Uy sí, y entonces aquella punzada que sentiste ese día, por que fue" "yo, yo" "O lo que sientes cuando te besa" "Es que yo" "Vamos Hermione Jane Granger no te engañes a ti misma; acepta de una vez que lo amas" "No es tan fácil" "solo díselo"_- y es por eso que solo cuando estoy contigo suelo sonreír, y cuando te beso no pienso en nadie mas que en ti-

-Harry perdóname yo…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él la limpió y le dijo- Si no sientes lo mismo no te preocupes

-No es eso, es que yo acepte andar con Draco no por que lo amara, si lo quiero, pero fue porque yo también estaba confundida con respecto a lo que sentía por ti, pero creí que tú no me veías mas que como a tu mejor amiga, y por eso yo trate de verte solo como mi mejor amigo-

-Entonces que me respondes-

-Que yo también siento por ti lo mismo, pero…-

-Nuevamente la cayó poniendo su dedo en sus labios- no me respondas ahora, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes ya después te atreverás a aceptar que me quieres (N/A: modesto el niño no lo creen) - ella le iba a contestar pero él se lo impidió besándola, esta vez el beso era mas intenso, Harry coloco una de sus manos en su pierna mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cuello, mientras tanto Hermione se rindió colocando sus manos en el pecho de este subiendo y bajándolas, de repente sintió que él trataba de introducir su lengua en su boca, esta se rindió y le dio permiso lo que dio lugar a una batalla sin tregua entre ambas lenguas, sin embargo dejándose llevar por el momento Harry comenzó a subir la mano que tenía en su pierna, lo que causo cierto nerviosismo en ella, pero debido a que necesitaban aire se separaron lo que aprovecho Hermione para decirle-

-Harry estamos en un lugar público–

-Entonces sígueme- la beso y enseguida pago, se marcharon abrazados y con la mirada radiante, lo que no sabían, es que dos personas habían visto y escuchado todo.

Continúa…

Que tal les gusto, bueno ahora las respuestas a sus reviews

**HermioneMoon**: Hola, me alegra que te gustara, por otro lado aún los molestaran, pero será más por parte de uno de ellos, y espero que este cáp. también te guste

**LUZAPOTTER**: Ya falta poco para que estén todos en la madriguera y ya veras la que se arma, y a mi tampoco me cae bien pero no me gustaría dejarlo solo, en fin ya veremos, de todas maneras tengo otro fic en el que se enamora de otra chica, que espero publicar una vez que termine este, por cierto y lamento no haber podido actualizar antes

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Ken..** Gracias, ojalá que este cáp. también te guste, por cierto leí hace poco tu fic. Pero no he podido entrar hasta hoy, pero paso a dejarte un review en cuanto pueda OK.

**Liz Echizen**: Me alegra mucho que Te gustara, y si yo lo quise matar igual, y disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero espero que el cáp. compense la espera.

Hasta la próxima

Spoilers:

_- Adonde más, tras ellos- salió del lugar dejando a Ginny hablando, sin embargó cuando salió no pudo ver hacía adonde se habían ido debido a que en ese momento estaba nevando borrando todo rastro de a donde se había dirigido la pareja- DEMONIOS- dio un golpe tan fuerte a la pared con su puño que sangro_

_-¡Claro que me importa, acaso no somos amigos- "amigos" "Nadie más que Herm me había dicho eso", mientras que ella, aprovecho el momento para curarlo colocándole su pañuelo a modo de venda- que te parece si mejor nos vamos ya al castillo, después de todo ya falta poco para que vengan por nosotros_

_-Junto a la chimenea podía verse a una pareja aprovechando la soledad del lugar para besarse y acariciarse, ambos se separaron un momento pues el último beso les había quitado demasiado aire y aprovecharon para hablar_

_-QUE NO ENTIENDES, además quédate esperando como idiota pero sentado por que parado te vas a cansar, porque ella nunca será ni fue tulla – enseguida salio dejándolo solo, cuando llegó con los demás vio a su madre que estaba que no cabía de la felicidad_

Que pasara con Harry y Hermione, le dará una oportunidad, y por que de pronto Ginny ya no quiere seguir con el plan, si quieren saber tendrán que esperar hasta el viernes, bye que estén bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno antes que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi si no a la mente de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia.

Mil disculpas a los que han leído el fic y me han dejado tan amablemente un review, prometo responderlos al final del capítulo.

Les debo una explicación por no haber actualizado, pero es que me mude hace como un dos meses una semana de casa y hasta hace una semana me pusieron la compu en mi casa, y se que existen los café Internet, pero es que olvide la contraseña y solo mi computadora la tiene gravada, en fin eso y que no se si lo comente antes, pero estoy estudiando para maestra de primaria, y justo cuando me mude tenía que hacer mi planeación para la siguiente semana pues iba a dar clases ya, y ahora nuevamente atravesé por planeaciones y todo ese rollo, de hecho tuvimos un mes entre una y otra práctica, en la cual en ene período nos dedicábamos a planear y a hacer material.

Por eso este cáp. Se lo dedico a: Rodolfo, Liz, Dayziry, Alejandro, Gabriel, Marco, Noe, Edgar, Jonathan, Ana Luisa, Ana Karen, Benjamín, Montserrat, Verónica, Ricardo, Gustavo, Carlos, Andrea, Carolina, Eduardo, Nancy, Janeth y Nallely. Mis niños de la escuela "Liberación campesina" de grupo 6º "A". Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que leen el fic.

**LUZAPOTTER**Hola mil gracias por haber dejado un review y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que todavía te guste el fic, y si yo también lo siento por Draco pero pronto se consolara, aunque le costará trabajo ver lo que tiene enfrente.

**Policp Malfoy**Hola así es, por fin se están dando cuenta, aunque Hermione todavía no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, es decir no cede pero ya lo hará, Harry tendrá que arreglárselaspara conquistarla como todo un Potter. Ja, ja, ja no lo crees.

**Liz Echizen** Hola, bueno lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya les explique porque, en fin si Ginny por fin se dio cuenta que no puede lograr nada con Harry (ojalá así pase en el libro), y comenzará a darse cuenta de algo… pero ya veras de que se trata.

**Brenda-Potter-Skywolker-Ken.: **Más vale tarde que nunca no crees, me alegra que te hay gustado y espero que sigas leyendo.

**HermioneMoon**Pues tal vez tengas razón en que la corte en mal momento, pero si no lo hubiese hecho no habría dejado interés para el siguiente capítulo, en fin espero que te guste este fic.

**  
**

Por cierto en este capítulo por fin el momento mas esperado…

**Capitulo 7.-**

-Adonde vas Draco-

- Adonde más, tras ellos- salió del lugar hecho una fiera dejando a una Ginny pasmada por la reacción de este, sin embargó cuando salió no pudo ver hacía adonde se habían ido, debido a que en ese momento estaba nevando, borrando todo rastro de a donde se había dirigido la pareja aumentando así su rabia por lo que acababa de escuchar- DEMONIOS-le dio un golpe tan fuerte a la pared con su puño por desquitar coraje que sentía, sin embargo fue tan fuerte que sangro

- ¡Que rayos te sucede Draco!- le dijo la pelirroja al ver como se había lastimado-

- A ti que más te da lo que haga-

-¡Claro que me importa!, acaso no somos amigos- "amigos" "Nadie más que Herm me había dicho eso", mientras que el divaga en sus pensamientos ella, aprovecho el momento para curarlo colocándole su pañuelo a modo de venda, y enseguida cambio su expresión de desconcierto y le dedico una sonrisa antes de decirle- que te parece si mejor nos vamos ya al castillo, después de todo ya falta poco para que vengan por nosotros

-Eh, si claro- sorpresivamente ella entrelazo su mano con la de él, provocando un leve sonrojo de parte de ambos y así se fueron todo el camino sin hablar, cuando llegaron al castillo Ron y Luna ya los esperaban en el comedor con sus cosas listas.

-Vaya hermanita por fin llegan, solo los esperábamos a ustedes- en ese momento Ron se dio cuenta que ambos iban tomados de las manos (aún), por lo que les pregunto- hay algo que no sepamos y quieran decir

-No por- siguió la mirada inquisidora de este para saber el porque de la pregunta y se dio cuenta que aún tenía Draco tomado de la mano y de inmediato lo soltó

-Olvídalo, será mejor que vayan por sus cosas, Harry y Hermione no tardan en bajar

-Así que vinieron para acá – susurro Draco

-Mande

-Que si no había algo raro en ellos

-Nada fuera de lo normal

-- Ç En la torre de Griffyndor Ç --

Junto a la chimenea de la sala escarlata podía verse a una pareja aprovechando la soledad del lugar para poder hablar a solas sin nadie que los molestara, además de intercambiar algo mas que simples palabras, ambos se separaron un momento pues el último beso les había quitado demasiado aire y aprovecharon para continuar hablando

-Hermy, se que dije que no te presionaría, pero que vamos hacer cuando los demás se den cuenta que entre nosotros hay algo más que amistad, aunque sospecho que ya lo saben- esto lo dijo recordando las palabras de su amigo

-Pues no lo se, para empezar ni nosotros hemos definido eso, que yo sepa aún seguimos siendo "mejores amigos"- al decir esto no pudo evitar recordar el beso de hacia unos segundos y una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su rostro

Harry se encogió de hombros y consternado y confundido por aquellas palabras (hombres, nunca entienden entre líneas o será que nosotras no sabemos expresarnos bien, no definitivamente son los hombres los que no entienden por mas claro que este, jijiji)- yo creí que con los besos y caricias bastaba para que entendieras que eso es precisamente lo que quiero

- Pues mmm- se quedo como pensativa- creo que faltaron algunos besos para convencerme totalmente- lo miro seductoramente jalándolo hacía ella de la camisa dándole un tremendo beso

-Creo que me convenciste, "Señorita Hermione Jane Granger" me haría el honor de ser mi novia- esto lo había dicho burlonamente-

-No seas payaso – luego fue ella la que sonrió burlonamente- además NO

-¿cómo que no?-

-Si ya te dije que me falta algo para convencerme-

Una vez que ella le dijo esto él comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello- y dime que tal así-

-todavía no- otro beso- y ahora-

-mmm no- otro beso- aún no me convences, entonces le dio un beso poco largo pero apasionado y al finalizar el beso le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, lo cual la enloqueció y fue ella la que ahora se lanzo hacía él, pero antes de que cumpliera su cometido la detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios le dijo

-Bueno ahora que dices a eso-

-Que ustedes dos tortolitos tienen mucho que explicar- ambos voltearon en dirección a la voz y al darse cuenta de quienes eran en primera instancia se asustaron y enseguida se sonrojaron- y bien estamos esperando su explicación- y efectivamente Luna, Ginny, Draco y Ron estaban ansiosos de escucharlos

-Lo que pasa es que estábamos aclarando algunos asuntos-dijo Hermione un poco apenada aún

-Pues Harry y yo nunca aclarábamos las cosas así- aunque el tono que utilizo Ginny era burlón no dejaba de contener un aire de tristeza

-Y nosotros tampoco- aunque Draco lo dijo con reclamo

- y que responden a eso- a pesar de todo Luna fue la más sensata con el comentario ya que los otros tres hacían todo lo contrario

-Esta bien, pero antes- volteo a mirar a Hermione, y como siempre con solo cruzarse esa mirada ambarina con la esmeralda ella entendió que antes de hablar quería su respuesta, y entonces ella izo lo mismo simplemente lo miro, y con eso el entendió que la respuesta era sí- lo que sucede es que ya somos novios

-¿Qué?- los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia, sin embargo las reacciones eran diferentes

-¡Vaya por fin! – exclamó Luna, pues ella y ron estaban contentos de que sus amigos por fin aceptaran lo que sentían

-¡Ya era hora de que lo aceptaran!- les dijo Ron haciéndoles burla

- ¡Cállate Ron!-

-No te enojes hermano, solo que es la verdad-le dijo Ron

-Me alegro por ustedes, me alegra que por fin lo aceptaran-Ginny aunque en cierta forma le dolía, estaba extrañada de realmente sentirse contenta por ellos

-Felicidades- al contrario de la pelirroja Draco no lo tomo de muy buena gana, y se noto debido a como lo dijo

- Supongo que no te da gusto- esto lo dijo Hermione afligida y consternada

-Claro que si me da- "Hermione como puedes siquiera preguntarme eso"- de hecho nosotros también le tenemos una noticia- y dicho esto jalo a Ginny hacia él tomándola de la cintura

-¿Cuál es?- le dijeron todos incluso la pequeña Wesley, solo que Ginny se lo dijo con solo mirarlo

-Pues que nosotros también somos novios- todos inclusive la pelirroja quedaron paralizados y más aún cuando la beso-

-Bueno creo que ya deberíamos bajar, yo solo voy por mis cosas y bajo, por cierto Draco me acompañas

-Si claro- Ron y Luna bajaron luego, luego, sin embargo Harry y Hermione se quedaron unos minutos más mientras ella hacía los baúles más ligeros para que Harry los bajara sin dificultades

Mientras que en el cuarto de Ginny, Draco y ella discutían acaloradamente por la genial idea de este último

-¿Qué rayos estabas pensando al decir eso?, o perdón creo que de hecho no pensabas, quien te crees tú para disponer de mi como se te antoje eh-

-Pues que se encelaran y regresaran con nosotros, además de que te enojas si esto nos conviene a ambos-

-Creo que tu todavía no captas verdad, entiende que ellos ya no nos quieren, más que como amigos tu escuchaste lo mismo que yo hace un rato, y ahora que creen que somos novios, aún más-

-Ya veras como si funciona-

-QUE NO ENTIENDES, además quédate esperando como un idiota, por que eso eres, pero mejor hazlo sentado por que parado te vas a cansar, porque ella nunca será tuya, es más nunca lo fue – enseguida salio dejándolo solo, cuando llegó con los demás vio a su madre que estaba que no cabía de la felicidad

Continuara …

¿Qué les pareció?, espero que sigan dejando reviews, prometo ahora si actualizar pronto, pero no digo cuando para que no haya problemas, además gracias a dios en una semana y media acaba mi semestre y disfrutare de mis vacaciones.

Por fin Harry y Herms son novios, ahora que ahora nuestro guapo rubio para separarlos.

Por otro lado se que hay a quienes nos le cae bien la pelirroja y no la quieren ver ni con Draco, déjenme les digo que ni yo la trago pero ya lo había pensado así y pues que le voy a hacer, sin embargo si siguen leyendo lo que escribo hay otro fic que tengo en el que Draco encuentra alguien que no es ginny.

¡Por cierto les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos! Y que se cumplan todos sus deseos y propósitos


	8. Saludos y disculpas

Hola, mil disculpas a los que seguían el fic, pero tuve muchos problemas y no pude publicar la continuación, sin embargo prometo terminar el fic este año. En serio mil disculpas y ojala lo sigan leyendo y les siga gustando. Aunque el sig, Cáp. lo publicare hasta la próxima semana. Ya que el café donde estoy no me quiso abrir el archivo, y como la copia esta en la compu de mi casa, será dentro de una semana cuando lo publique.

ATTE:

Lían Potter

Disfruten de la película los que no la hayan visto, y del libro los que lo puedan leer en inglés.


End file.
